The inventors in the present application have recognized that forecasting temperature distributions in three dimensions in future time can provide data that help in managing energy efficiently, for example, in buildings and/or facilities such as data centers. For example, such forecasted data can help in identifying hot spots to prevent machine failures, identifying overcooling to avoid unnecessary energy waste, and understanding the impacts of cooling conditions and data center layout on temperature distribution.
However, current work on temperature estimation has been focusing on using computational fluid dynamics (CFD) physical models, which involves differential and partial differential equations. CFD models can take relatively long time to estimate temperature, especially when it involves spatial dimensions, e.g., three dimensions.